Filth
by ClairDeLaLuna
Summary: Reid stays over for dinner and Morgan is shocked by what he learns. Slightly AU, Mild Slash, set after Amplification. Credit to  Herbst-Regen of deviantArt for the image.


The two men sat in an awkward silence, eating their dinner, before Morgan finally spoke up. "Okay, kid. Spill. What's eating at you, pretty boy?"

Reid jumped in surprise at his voice before sipping his coffee, choking back coughs as he realized it was cold. Morgan watched in concern; it had been about a week and a half since the Anthrax attack and Reid still had minor Aphasia and coughed up blood. It was a wonder that the hospital even let him out this early. Reid shook his head, wiping his mouth. "Cold coffee. Ick." He shook his head again. Nearly a minute went by before Reid sighed, "How do you do it, M-Derek?"

Morgan blinked, confused, "Do what?"

"Sit here, going about your normal life, knowing that, at any point in time someone, somewhere, is dying. How can you eat your dinner, knowing that someone is being murdered brutally?" He swallowed, "how. Do. You. Live. With. Knowing. You. Could. Have. Stopped. It." He grit out, each word its own sentence. Morgan was stunned. He had no idea that Reid felt this way. Morgan was sick to his stomach as Reid suddenly got up and took their empty plates to the kitchen. The clatter of plates going into the kitchen sink, and the sound of water running pulled him out of his dread-filled shock, and he got up, going into the kitchen.

"Pretty boy, you don't have to do the dishes. It's my mess. Besides, the doc said you shouldn't be overexerting yourself." He said calmly.

"I-I don't like leaving a mess…"

Morgan grimaced, thinking back to how messy his room was. "Next you know you'll be cleaning my room," he chuckled.

"No." Reid said, pausing, "your room is your sanctuary. Your safe haven. No one should enter it without your permission. Your bedroom I the one place you are truly safe." Reid swallowed and Morgan couldn't help but think about the many cases they had of people being killed in their bedrooms. "Well, at least, I used to think that." Reid whispered, going back to the dishes.

Morgan watched as Reid carefully, meticulously, cleaned each dish, unable to speak. When Reid finally finished, he began to wash his hands. "I really wish you wouldn't make such greasy food." He muttered, scrubbing his hands. Morgan watched, frowning as he watched Reid wash his hands for five minutes.

Morgan peered over Reid's shoulders, stumbling back at the sight of blood. Morgan pulled Reid pulled back. "Stop! Reid, stop! They're clean enough! Reid, that's enough!"

"They're filthy. Absolutely filthy. I need to clean them, but they'll never be clean enough."

Morgan didn't understand as he looked at Reid's hands. They were a little smaller than the average man's hands, with long, elegant fingers and meticulously, perfectly trimmed nails. The only thing wrong with them were that they were now raw and bleeding from how hard he was scrubbing.

"There's nothing wrong with them." He said in confusion.

Tears were rolling down Reid's cheeks. "They're filthy. Vile. Disgusting. Fetid. Rotten…" and he continued on listing similar words. Morgan had a funny feeling. Earlier, Reid had flinched away from his touch, and he knew that Reid had lived with his father for many years after his mother had been put into the Sanitarium, when Reid was seven.

"What is wrong with you, Reid?" He whispered, hands on his shoulders.

Reid mustered up all the anger, fierceness, contempt, disdain, and venom he could. "I'm _**gay**_, that's what's wrong with me."

It sounded pathetic, even to _his_ ears. Sad, bitter, almost a whimper.

Morgan stepped back, trembling with rage. He understood now. Somehow, Reid's father had found out, and made him believe he was vile, pure filth, because he liked men. Morgan was almost certain that Mr. Reid had abused him as well.

Morgan put his hands back on Reid's shoulders gently, still trembling, but trying to remain calm. "Being gay doesn't mean you're filth, and if it does, then I'm filth too. And proud of it." He said softly yet firmly, pulling him in close and moving his hands to rest on Reid's lower back. Reid was stunned by Morgan's admission, so stunned that he didn't react. Not even when Morgan reached out and cupped Reid's chin, tilting it so Reid would meet his eyes. Reid was frozen, his heart beating wildly as a blush spread across his face. Reid remained still as Morgan leaned in, brushing his lips against Reid's, so soft and barely there, like a butterfly's breath. Yet that gentle kiss took Reid's breath away and made him weak at the knees. Reid's eyes dilated – a sign of attraction. Morgan's breath hitched and he leant in to kiss him again, Reid meeting him halfway, albeit hesitantly. When their lips met, it was as if there were starbursts behind his eyes. Everything about this beautiful man was intoxicating. His taste, his touch, his smell… It was the sweetest, gentles kiss either man had ever experienced. There was no ulterior motive, just pure love. Reid couldn't breathe; his eyes were closed, and his knees were weak, so weak that nearly collapsed into Morgan.

"Okay, Spencer. You shouldn't be overexerting yourself." Morgan smiled, sitting him down on the couch and sitting beside him. Both men gazed into each other's eyes – golden butterscotch to velvet chocolate. As if in awe of his beauty, Morgan reached out and brushed his thumb against Reid's cheek, earning a delicate shiver from the younger man.

"You're so beautiful, like an angel. My personal angel." Morgan murmured, kissing him softly.

"So what does this make us, Derek?" Reid asked shyly. Morgan couldn't help the happy little grin when Reid called him Derek, instead of Morgan.

"Not quite sure, Spencer, but I know what I want us to be." Morgan said, almost shyly. Reid couldn't help but blush.

"Boyfriend?" Reid asked, blushing and snuggling into him.

"Yes." Morgan said.

Reid made a slight face. "Why would you want to date me?"

Morgan wrapped his arms around his hopefully-new-boyfriend. "Why wouldn't I? You're smart, beautiful, caring, gentle, shy, awkward, adorable… who _**wouldn't**_ love you? I just have on request."

Reid, scarlet from the compliments, looked at him curiously. "What's that?"

"Stop thinking of yourself as filth." He was serious.

Reid seemed to think about this for a while. That was about ten, eleven years of being filth. Of having that secret, nagging self-loathing. It'd be hard but… "I'll try."

Morgan kissed his boyfriend on the forehead, snuggling into him. "That's good enough for me"

**A/N**

**Yup, just a little crack thread. I thought it would be cute. Let me know what you think, I love reviews!**

**Ciao~**

**LunaNyx14**


End file.
